A saddle fuel tank may be configured to fit in a space between different components of a vehicle such as motor shaft, transmission shaft and exhaust pipe, for example, and may be used in all-wheel drive (AWD) and high performance rear wheel drive (RWD) vehicles. The saddle tank may be divided into a primary and secondary compartment. The primary compartment houses a main module where a main fuel pump and a primary fuel level sensor may be attached. The main fuel pump delivers fuel to an engine and the primary fuel sensor measures the fuel level in the fuel tank. The secondary compartment provides a housing for a subside module that may comprise a secondary fuel pump and fuel sensor. The secondary fuel pump transfers fuel from the secondary compartment via a flexible tubing to the primary compartment, while the secondary fuel sensor measures the fuel level in the secondary compartment.
Mounting of the main module and subside module inside the fuel tank can be a challenge, especially in a fuel tank comprised of stainless steel or other hard metal materials.
An example saddle fuel tank is disclosed by Park in U.S. Pat. No. 8,701,705 B2. Therein, the fuel tank comprises a primary module mounted inside a main chamber, with a top end of the module held by a first flange mounted to a top external wall of the fuel tank, and a secondary module mounted inside a sub-side chamber by attaching a second flange to the top external wall, and fixing a bottom portion of the second module to a bottom internal wall of the fuel tank.
However, the inventors have recognized potential issues with such a saddle fuel tank design. For example, both the primary and secondary module may be mounted with a flange assembly having complex components which may be difficult to manufacture. Furthermore, the components of the flange assembly may require frequent maintenance, which may cause inconvenience, and may increase operating costs.
The inventors herein have developed a saddle fuel tank to address some of issues noted above. In one example, a saddle fuel tank comprises: a main module mounted inside a first chamber, where a top end of the module is held by a flange that fits into a crimped opening on a top external wall of the fuel tank; and a sub-side module mounted inside a secondary chamber with a flange that fits into a crimped region on a bottom inside wall of the secondary chamber to secure the subside module.
In this way, the main and sub-side modules may be mounted inside a non-serviceable fuel tank using mechanical crimps to reduce frequent maintenance and provide easier manufacturing. For example, the top portion of the main module may be held by a circular flange designed to fit into the first crimped opening on the top external wall of the fuel tank. The sub-side module may be mounted inside the second crimped opening in the bottom wall of the secondary chamber. By securing the main and subside modules to the fuel tank using mechanical crimps, simplified securing of the modules to the fuel tank is provided to reduce maintenance of fuel tank components. Further by using an approach with more commonality between both modules, manufacturing can be simplified and processes re-used.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.
FIGS. 1-5 are shown approximately to scale, although other relative dimensions may be used, if desired.